


Coyote Ugly

by Bayyvon



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Coyote Ugly AU, M/M, i dont know how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley is a long time Coyote, known as "Missouri", who can pick anyone and anything out of a crowd like it's nobody's business. That's how he found Andy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coyote Ugly

Ashley is a long time Coyote, known to Harley, the kids, and the regulars as "Missouri, the southern heartthrob." He works alongside Jamie, "the Irish tease,"; Kelsey, "the Lansing school teacher,"; and Noel, "the Alaskan journalist." Harley loves the 'kids' like they're her long lost siblings. She loves to watch them serve, and dance and be so beautifully themselves. Missouri, her pride and joy Coyote, can see a new recruit in a packed house. He'd spotted Noel's deep red hair when she'd been dropped one night, and Jamie's cell phone after it had slipped from her bra. He sees a kid that couldn't have made it in here without a fake ID, and even if it was fake, Max would have known, but still looks on all the same. Missouri's up on the polished, alcohol brandished bar, dancing with Kelsey, when he sees him. He's got dark hair, and bright blue eyes that screamed innocence, and those pretty eyes are laced around the edges with long lashes and a ring of black kohl. Kelsey urges him towards the boy, and she hops down to serve a beer. Missouri grins as he crouches in front of the guy, -seeing as Noel saw fit to serve and refill directly behind him and preventing him a way down- and blinks at him. When the guy opens his mouth, with he now sees has a silver ring hanging in the corner of, he closes it right back up like a fish out of water.

Missouri provides words, with a laugh. "What can I get you?"

"Er- ah," He pauses, crystal eyes blowing wide as he looks up at the man before him. "Water?"

"Water?" The older of the two quirks an eyebrow with a chuckle. And he almost goes to get it, when Noel chuckles behind him.

"Missouri, what in the hell are you doing? God, 'S like you're a newbie all over again." The blue haired girl shoves the megaphone in his hand, along with the tap hose that was hooked to the water.

Brown eyes send an icy look her way, before he laughs and raises to his feet. "The poor kid ordered water. Do we serve water in our bar?"

The unsuspecting bastard looks up at the tattooed man with bewilderment as the crowd behind him begins to chant. "Hell no H2O!"

There's five water taps spraying across the sea of drunken patrons, who simply cheer, and a few women await the dance that's on it's way. It's a simple line dance that has the men in a frenzy and the women eager to participate. It leaves the pretty boy at the other end of the bar, and Missouri with a soaked button up, that was never buttoned up for Harley's sake of entertained straight women. Kelsey waggles her eyebrows at him.

"Can it, Hotfor." He chuckles as he drops the heavy shirt near his bag.

"I saw you staring. He's cute." Harley laughs loudly, "Go give the guy a shot!"

"C'mon Har I can't do that, I'm working." Missouri snickers as he pours a 12 line of Bourbon and another 6 of scotch.

"Working my ass." Harley shoos him off. "You deserve it. I heard you saved Jamie last night after I left."

"Aye! Go an' flirt, ye hunky hero of myne." Jamie flicks her curly fluff of hair into a low ponytail in no time flat as she watches the brown eyed man slide shots and a mug of beer across the slick bar. She smacks his chest lightly.

"I'll pour whiskey all over your new tat, Missouri! Now go!" Noel threatens as she slides across the shiny wood.

"You do that I'll throw you to the sharks!" He laughs, handing off the hat on his head to Harley.

****

Andy was still there when last call rang out, and there still when lock up came around. Hadn't drank a damn thing, except the shot an attractive bartender gave to him shortly after spraying him with water and dancing on the bar to "Devil Went Down To Georgia."

He's cute, Andy muses, as he watches him exchange a still damp black button up for a dry red t shirt from the bag at his feet. "Can I ask you something?" He calls to the bartender, who he learned (more like he was tipped off by a pretty Irish girl) was named Missouri.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." He nods, and begins to look around. "Where did Harley take off to with my hat...." he mutters.

"Storage, sweetie." The little brown haired woman says as she pops up from a square hole in the floor with a heavy crate, with a crooked black cowboy hat perched haphazardly atop her head.

"Thanks." He grins at her, taking it back, and perching on the bar next to Andy to count what he'd made in tips.

"What the hell does Coyote Ugly mean?" He asks, as he picks up a broken beer bottle from his feet, and hands it to a quiet, smirking blue haired bartender.

"Ever get really wasted, I mean like blackout worthy wasted, and wake up with someone so ugly, you'd rather chew off your own limbs, rather than even taking the slightest chance of wakin'em up? That, my friend, is Coyote Ugly." The tall man in a pair of impossibly tight pants and cowboy boots laughs, and folds up the wad of cash and slips it into the waistband of his pants.

"Wait for it....." the Irish girl giggles.

"No shit." Andy stares in disbelief at the four women, and single man, who collectively respond with "Shit."

"So Mo, ye wanna head dowyn ta Annie's, getta piece?" The redhead asks.

"Nah, take Noe, she was bitching about cherry pie earlier." He laughs.

"How much?" Jamie asks.

"Four sixty." Missouri chuckles.

"Nu-uh." Harley rolls her eyes as she wipes down the bar.

"Wanna count it, babe?" He quirks an eyebrow at her, smiling.

"Hell no." Noel laughs.

"Then I'm leaving." He swings his body around, and hops off the bar, waving goodnight to the collection of bartenders who giggle. "Night, ladies."

"Night, Ash!" Noel calls as he heads to the exit with Andy.

Jamie offers her signature piece of advice. "Use protection!"

"I love you!" Kelsey waves to the older man's back.

"Night, Mo!" Harley chuckles as she chucks a few cans into the garbage.

"Behave, Missouri." Max chuckles.

****

"So," Andy begins softly as they trek through the sleepy streets of Memphis. "Missouri..."

"Call me Ashley." He insists, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Harley said she thought it'd be weird for straight girls to be shouting Ashley across a bar." He laughs softly, brown eyes alert and awake, but the bags under them suggesting differently.

"So, then I take it you're from the big MO?" The blue eyed man chuckles.

"Missouri, yeah." Ashley nods. "Little place. If you blink you'd miss it. 200 or odd people."

"No shit." The lanky man shakes out his hair, a nervous habit.

"Shit. So, you're from, where, did you say?"

"Cincinnati." Andy provides. "What made you wanna work...." He gestures vaguely.

"What made me wanna be a Coyote." He fills in with a snort. "Easy money. It's fun. I have a home, and a family, and friends, anything I'd ever need is in that bar." Ashley muses as he runs a hand through his hair. Water, sweat, and booze. Gross.

"Like, a girlfriend?" The taller of the two fiddles awkwardly.

Ashley is quick to recover. "Oh, no! No, no no no. Coyote Ugly has three rules, and three rules only. No water with your whiskey, don't date a customer, and don't bring your boyfriend into the bar. Or, erm. Girlfriend, in Noel's case."

"That's the blue haired girl right?"

"Yep, that's our Noe. She's gayer than the day is long, wants to be a writer. Has a long time crush on Jaime."

"The Irish girl."

"She's actually Scottish. But yeah. Jaime's my roommate. Really quiet. Tease to all hell. Damn good at it, too. Jaime met Harley, our H.B.I.C, working the poles. She makes triple that here."

"H.B.I.C?" Andy raises an eyebrow.

"Head bitch in charge." Ashley laughs. "Sometimes I forget that not everyone knows how to serve, do the Devil's Stomp, and chase shots with beers."

"Wait a minute, if you chase, shouldn't you be wasted right now?" The blue eyed man laughs.

"Oh, damn. Coyote Chasing is spitting a shot back into an empty beer bottle." Ashley explains with a small laugh as they scale the steps of his apartment building.

"Oh, okay." The pinks playing across Ashley's face from the rising sun are pretty and Andy has the sudden urge to kiss the poor bastard into oblivion.

"You look tired." The brown eyed man searches for his keys.

"Nah."

"You could come in, if you'd like.... or do you, is someone waiting on you? I saw you come in with a couple of guys last night-"

"Oh! No. That's just a friend. Just Jake. And, uh. And his boyfriend." The blue eyed man feels a hard blush welling across his cheeks as they head inside.

*

Jamie is quiet as she slips into the tiny apartment. She finds Ashley and the boy from the bar curled up in a mountain of blankets and red and white boxes of Chinese takeout from the 24/7 place down the street, as well as a stack of cheesy movies, right in the middle of the living room floor. There's a sticky note on an unopened container. "Jai, I got you mochi, Pocky, and a container full of those weird pork things you like. I'm probably asleep by now. I love you - Ash."

Jaime really hopes the boy doesn't come back to the bar. He hopes Ash forewarned him, and they go somewhere else after work and kiss in alleyways or something, and have crappy apartment dates with Taco Bell and classic rock. As she's musing this over her strawberry mochi and chocolate Pocky sticks, the boy's phone rings. She's pretty sure his name is Andy. Heard Harley talking about him as they restocked. Jaime hauls herself up and answers the phone.

"Andy's phone."

"What the- who is this? Where's Andy?" A frantic male voice resonates and she winces.

"Calm dowyn, sugartits. Andy's snug as a bug. I'm lookin' at 'im now."

"Is... is he okay where the hell- is he with the bartender?" A different male voice asks.

"Which one, sweetie?"

"The, the guy. With the belly tattoo."

"Yep. They're asleep on ma livin' room floor. I'll tell him ye rang, darlin'."

***

"Mo, I saved you some-" Jamie begins as she enters the living room, but stops herself when she sees the boys trying to flirt information out of each other over a spare pack of jumbo ten inch Pocky.

"I'm serioushh." The blue eyed man laughs around the strawberry stick between his teeth. "Why'd you coome heuh?"

"Gueff." 

"You..." The word is drawn out as he thinks. "Weuh in jail."

"No."

"You have a cwazy ex."

"Not ev'n crose." The laugh that follows is deep and genuine. "Rh- rh- tttthhhhhink about wheuh we are."

"Your apatment."

Brown eyes roll in their sockets, but Ashley's smiling all the same.

"Oh! Memphis! Memphus.. Memphus.. Memphus...."

Ashley bites off a little of the Pocky. "Ev'n if it'th three am, what'th alwaysh out theuh?"

"Music." Andy answers. "You wan'ed to be croser to the muthic."

"Exactly." Ashley bites off another bit of the stick, and Andy follows suit. By this point, there's only the slightest separation between their lips, and a cheek splitting grin graces the older man's face. "Any lasht words?"

"Yeah, you thuck at Tonsil Pocky." Andy grins back.

"Pocky? Sure. Hockey? Never." And then the last piece is gone, lost between a hard kiss that tastes of sweet rolls and jumbo strawberry Pocky sticks, with hints here and there of last night's whiskey.

Jamie really, really hopes the boy doesn't come back to the bar.


End file.
